bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chrixen09
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Yyp 18:13, 23 October 2011 (UTC) Images Please do not use the upload new version of this file feature for anything other than uploading a higher quality version of the same picture. That means no replacing manga pictures with anime equivalents. Upload them as a different file and follow the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy while doing so.-- This is your second warning. Stop or you will be blocked from editing this wiki.-- :Stop breaking our rules in regards to images, this is your final warning!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Please note that it is against the rules to remove content from your talk page. You may only archive it if you wish.-- This is warning number two for this. Do not remove content from your talk page.-- Last warning, if you continue to remove content from your talk page, you will be banned from this wiki and unable to edit it.-- Your Request You do not need to do disable your account, you can quite simply not use your account on this wiki if you so choose. That way you will still be able to edit other wikis if you wish. If you disable your account, you will not be able to use it on any other wiki either and it will not erase any edits you have have made to this or any other wiki. If you wish to disable your account, please use to request it from staff, as we do not have the ability to disable an account, merely to block it from editing. I'm sorry you feel this way, but Bleach Wiki has strict policies (which are enforced) due to persistent problems with vandalism and counterproductive edits. They have benefited the site enormously. Your changing of the Riruka image was reverted because that picture is used on multiple pages and what you did changed it on all those pictures. This is not a good thing as the Riruka Dokugamine image gallery page requires the manga version of the picture and it being overwritten by an anime image disrupts that page. Hence why we do not allow the "Upload a new version of this image" feature to be used to replace an image with anything other than a better quality version of the same image. If somebody is continually undoing a change you make, it is best to (nicely) ask them what the issue is rather than continuing to change it. That way you will understand what the issue is and maybe can find a solution to it. As it happens, we already have that image and a discussion is currently taking place on using it to replace the manga image on Riruka's page. Now, you have continually broken our Bleach Wiki:Image Policy and Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy and thus your account has been blocked from editing here for two weeks. If you do intend to come back, please take that time to familiarize yourself with our policies. If not, then so be it, that is your choice to make and I am sorry we are too strict for you, but as I said above we have policies in place for the good of the wiki as a whole. Thank you for taking the time to read this 22:36, October 26, 2011 (UTC)